Talk:Fission Technique
Similiar Isn't Zetsu's Body-Splitting Technique is the same, or at least similiar to this jutsu? --Omojuze (talk) 19:52, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :No, Mu literally splits his body in two. The two Zetsu simply spilt themselves down the middle. For all we know they could have been separate to begin with.--''Deva '' 20:04, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I like the splitting technique where you split your body before something happens. that means the body mu split from is probably dead when it got hit by naruto's planetary rasengan :That body is also an Edo Tensei. They both got equally injured, as you can see both had damage when we were shown them splitting. One half got sealed and the other didn't. Though the seal prevents one from acting around, nothing says that it's not conscious inside the sand, or that it doesn't regenerate that damage while in there as well. Omnibender - Talk - 00:32, October 18, 2011 (UTC) No Dust Release Muu can't use Dust Release while split. http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/73851290/8[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 16:53, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :It's mentioned in his article.--''Deva '' 16:54, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Dust Release Because the sub is saying particle release is possible because of his control on particles he could even split his body in two down to the particles? Dddttt (talk) 15:51, June 21, 2012 (UTC) It's possible, but we'd have to wait for a data book to confirm more about Mu's ability, since the manga itself certainly won't be telling us at this point.--BeyondRed (talk) 07:38, June 22, 2012 (UTC) debut shouldn't the debut be chapter 553 and episode 300? that's when it was actually used.-- (talk) 14:13, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :But it's not when they were shown. Omnibender - Talk - 01:57, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Rename to Fission Technique. The game gives this jutsu a name. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6U7oCV6c9c Around 40:55-58 he calls it his Fission jutsu.Umishiru (talk) 20:07, March 4, 2013 (UTC) :I would like someone who understand Japanese to hear that audio first. For all we know, it could be just something like "he split", much like it was in the manga. Omnibender - Talk - 01:21, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Viz's translation of the manga also says the process is like fission. That seems like the sort of nuance a typical scanlation would miss. ''~SnapperT '' 06:31, March 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I decided to move it, since it's the most official name we have for now. The Japanese term he uses also means fission, but he doesn't say Bunretsu no Jutsu or so, so no real Jutsu name here. Seelentau 愛議 06:22, March 7, 2013 (UTC) In the Japanese version Tankoubon, volume 59, page 47. This technique is called 'Bunretsu Jutsu'. (talk) 13:50, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :Can you provide a picture to support that claim, as I can't see anywhere in the tankōbon were it's referred to as such. Blackstar1 (talk) 13:59, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry about this. But, just 'Viz' and they are given a valid license to publish only a source Tankoubon .. 'Viz' translate 'fission', and meaning in Japanese is 'Bunretsu'. Not just 'Viz' which translates as such, but also translate Malaysia tankoubon version of this technique with the name 'Fission (Bunretsu)' .. And again, I apologize for the mistake this edit. (talk) 15:02, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Episode 321 Ok, Onoki said, "He used Fragmetation" and Gaara asked, "Fragmetation?", and Onoki explained the jutsu, can someone explain how that is a description and not the technique name? I'll be grateful. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 13:12, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :You said it yourself: Onoki described to Gaara how the technique works, but he didn't give it a name. He says something like "Impossible, in that condition (he) split?" and "Mū-sama can produce clones by splitting... no, not clones... he can create two real bodies.". I don't know about what he says in the manga, though. Seelentau 愛議 15:14, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::No @Seel, he says, "How could he use Fragmentation in that shape?" and Gaara hasks ""Fragmentation?" questioning what technique was that, and only then Onoki explains it to Gaara. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 18:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I couldn't care less about the subtitles. Seelentau 愛議 20:10, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::Subtitles are usually mistranslated so they're very inaccurate in terms of the accuracy wanted for a wiki. All they're for is so people can understand what is generally being said, but translators like Seelentau won't use them to make a point. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 20:12, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::OK Ok, i'll accept it for now, since @Seel is our translator, but sometimes makes mistakes, and i believe this is one. With all respect @Seel. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 20:16, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I didn't do an accurate translation of it, either, but I doubt that the result would change if I'd translate it as accurate as possible. Subtitles aren't there to translate the original as accurate as possible. They're not mistranslated, but also not taken seriously enough. That's why I'd double-check with the manga, but I can't find the scene :/ Seelentau 愛議 20:27, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :@Seel but i did, and the conjugation of the verb is not correct, if you notice, he refers to Bunretsu as a technique, i will try to do a better translation of it again (Manga 559, Page 13). Dan.Faulkner (talk) 20:35, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::You never translated it, but okay, give it a try. Seelentau 愛議 20:44, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::@Seel could you give a look at Manga 559 page 13 please?. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 20:45, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Here's my accurate translation of the anime scene: :「まさか・・・ あの状態で分裂をすでに!」 :"Masaka... ano jōtai de bunretsu o sudeni!" :"Impossible... he undoubtly split in that situation!" and :「無様は体を分裂させて分身を作る事ができる」 :"Mū-sama wa karada o bunretsusasete bunshin o tsukurukoto ga dekiru" :"By splitting his body, Mū-sama is able to produce clones" On that page, Oonoki says the same as in the anime, so the translation is the same, too. Seelentau 愛議 21:27, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::My translation was almost the same the second time, you're right, my bad. :/. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 21:49, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah, that was... unpredictable. Have we settled this, then? No technique name here. Seelentau 愛議 21:55, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::I learn my lesson, never mess with @Seel when comes to translate Japanese. :). Dan.Faulkner (talk) 22:07, July 18, 2013 (UTC)